


The Road To Hell

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Feels Guilty, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Scared, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Blood and Torture, Brotherhood, Brothers, Burns, Crying Jughead Jones, Electrocution, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Scared, FP Jones crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fred Andrews Crying, Fred Andrews Scared, Fred Andrews Worried, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitalized Jughead Jones, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones Burned, Jughead Jones Electrocuted, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones is Whipped, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones waterboarded, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Psychological Torture, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweet Pea & Archie Andrews Friendship, The Jones Men and Andrews Men Are Family!!!!, Torture, Tortured on Camera, Waterboarding, Whipped, Whipping, Worried Archie Andrews, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Jughead Jones, blowtorch, burned - Freeform, southside serpents, waterboarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Everyone knows Tall Boy was still In Athens when Jughead and Archie went. So why didn’t Tall Boy try to get rid of Jughead Jones right then and there? But what If he did? When Jughead leaves Archie at the farm to go take pictures Jughead ends up kidnapped by Tall Boy. What will happen to Archie now that Jughead Isn’t able to help him? Tall Boy calls FP to let him know he has his son. Can FP save his boy?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Sweet Pea, FP Jones & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Tall Boy, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Tall Boy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Road To Hell

Jughead walked outside to see Archie moving barrels of hay. 

Jughead: Hey

Archie: You missed bacon and eggs bro

Jughead: Meanwhile you’re literally moving barrels of hay

Archie: Yeah, feel free to help out too Jug

Jughead: Actually, I was going to head Into town for a little bit and take some pictures before we head out. Remember? Like we said we would?.... You going to be okay here?

Archie: I’ll be fine Jug

Jughead reluctantly left; leaving Archie there. After Jughead took some pictures around town he walked up to a truck where some girls were playing G&G In the back.

Girl 1: Are you a king?

Jughead: I’m actually a Game Master. I started as a Hellcaster, just like you.

Girl 2: What level? 

Jughead: I was three. On my way to four. Where did you guys learn to play?

Girl 3: Our older brothers, before they left town

Jughead: Yeah. I noticed that there are no men here.

Girl 1: All gone to work building a prison.

Jughead: Prison? 

Girl 2: My brother told me It’s not just for prisoners. It’s for making Fizzle Rocks too.

Jughead: So, the prison doubles as a drug lab?

Girl 3: Where you shacking up Game Master?

Jughead: Lake Farm

Girl 1: Ugh, Gracie’s house? We used to be friends with her. Always acting like she’s too good for everybody even though her daddy works for the Man In Black like ours do.

Jughead: Who’s the Man In Black?

Girl 2: He’s always In a black suit. He gets driven around In a black car. This town’s his now.

Jughead: Hiram

Jughead quickly took off. He had to get back to Archie! But as he made his way back the way he came he was suddenly knocked out. Meanwhile as Archie sat down to enjoy the eggs Laurie made him he was lucky he looked back at her. Just as she swung the pan he quickly jumped back and seized the pan! He swung It forward with such force he knocked her out and gave her a very bad bloody mouth and nose. Archie quickly got the fuck out of there! He had to find Jughead!! Meanwhile slowly but surely after minutes or maybe hours, It was hard to guess, Jughead opened his eyes again. Memories flooded back and Immediately he tried to free himself, causing him to notice quickly that his hands were tied high above his head to a large hook on the ceiling. His pupils shrank In fear as he Immediately started looking around. A shiver went up Jughead’s spine as he noticed Tall Boy.

Jughead: Let me go you bastard!(Growled) 

Tall Boy just Ignored him as he set up a camera pointing at Jughead then used his cell phone to make a phone call. Meanwhile FP was home thinking about Jughead. He was already worried about him and this trip he was going on with Archie. But soon that worried feeling was going to get a lot worse when his cell phone rang.

FP: Hello? 

Tall Boy: Hello FP, remember me?

FP: Tall Boy, what the hell do you want?!(Growled) 

Tall Boy: I believe I have something that belongs to you.

Soon FP heard a familiar voice filled with both fear and anger.

Jughead: D-Dad

FP’s heart dropped

FP: Leave him alone Tall Boy!

Tall Boy: If you want to see your boy that badly FP turn on your kid’s laptop. I have a camera set up.

As soon as FP did as he was told he brought a shaky hand to his mouth as he saw his son only In his boxers. The hissing of a blowtorch entered Jughead’s ears right before the pain hit him. He screamed In bloody agony as the flesh on his chest was burning and scorching. The scent of his burnt skin the most disgusting thing he had ever smelled and the pain added to that caused Jughead to feel nauseous. He didn’t know how long It had lasted but when the torch was finally taken away from his chest, there was an ugly and deep burned mark, sizzling at the heat It still gave off. Tears were streaming down Jughead’s cheeks. His throat sore from the screaming, but not yet sore enough to stop him from pleading. “Please… Please stop…” He begged and pleaded. He could hear his dad shouting for Tall Boy to stop on the laptop. 

Tall Boy: If you want your boy back FP come and get him yourself. Can’t promise what will be left though. 

He turned off the camera. Meanwhile Archie was now sitting at a park bench. He tried and tried, but no matter what he could not find Jughead or get a hold of him. He couldn’t let him hiding from Hiram Lodge hurt his best friend!! He had to call his dad and FP and The Serpents for help! Archie called his dad. As soon as his dad answered his dad freaked.

Fred: Archie?! Are you okay?!! Where did you go?!! Where are you?!! Are you hurt?!!

Archie: No, I’m okay! But Jughead might not be!! I can’t find him or get a hold of him at all dad! 

Fred: I know, FP Is over and he told me everything. FP was just called by an old enemy of theirs. He’s holding Jughead hostage Arch! FP just saw a live feed of Jughead getting a blowtorch to the chest! Stay where you are, we’ll pick you up!

A sob escaped Archie’s throat as his dad hung up. Meanwhile a few hits with a crowbar to Jughead’s face. The blunt pain caused blood to well up In his mouth. He spat It out and glared daggers at Tall Boy. He could already feel the bruises started to form on his cheek. Meanwhile Archie never stopped shaking with worry even after he was finally back home.

FP: What happened Red, word from word?

Archie: While we were In Athens I suggested to Jughead we stop at this farm to stay the night and rest. Jughead was against It from the start… And he was right! In the morning I stupidly stayed as Jughead went Into town to take pictures. At some point one of the girls who owned the farm tried to knock me out with a frying pan. I stopped her and knocked her out Instead before running off. I kept trying to call Jughead and searched everywhere In that town that I could, but I can’t find him and he’s not answering. 

FP sighed 

FP: That’s because Tall Boy Is holding him hostage 

Archie: Tall Boy?!

FP: Yes, and this Is a Serpent problem. This Is a Serpent Issue. A turn coat Is holding The Serpent King hostage and with The Serpent’s help we’re getting my boy back!

Archie: I’m coming with Mr. Jones!

Fred: Just be careful son

FP: I’ll keep him safe Fred. Let’s go to the trailer park and rally The Serpents.

FP and Archie left and went straight to the trailer park and called a Serpent meeting. As soon as everyone was there FP spoke.

FP: I got a very unwanted and disturbing phone call plus live video this morning. Tall Boy has Jughead and Is torturing him! We need to save him! Now!

Sweet Pea: Where?!

Archie: We were In Athens when Jughead went missing. That’s a good place to start.

Fangs: Okay, we know the town. But we still don’t know where.

FP: Well, we’re not going to find out anything just by sitting here. Everyone In their vehicles now! We’re all going to Athens! We’ll branch out and search every Inch of that town!

Archie got Into FP’s truck with him. And like everyone off, they took off. Meanwhile the smile Tall Boy gives Is nothing short of fake and strained, his eyes narrowing as he pulled back In favor of beginning to pull on his latex gloves, taking his sweet time In letting them fit to his fingers and palm. Jughead could only squirm nervously. Before Jughead could get a word out, Tall Boy moved forward and secured a strip of fabric Into his mouth, successfully gagging him and keeping him from making too much noise over the next few hours of what was to come. Jughead watched as he did a little more digging, before producing a strange device In hand that had two little prongs on an extended wired that pulled away from the main box. He could move the wire to wherever he wanted to, and Jughead tried not to flinch away as Tall Boy placed the two prongs on his chest. Suddenly a surge of electricity broke through the wiring where the prongs were pressed tenderly on Jughead’s chest. Jughead let out a scream against the fabric In his mouth, his back arching Instantly to try and squirm and express the pain that was shooting through him. Despite how Jughead squirmed and struggled, there was no end to the pain until Tall Boy shut It off and moved the prongs to Jughead’s stomach. Jughead began to squirm, anticipating the pain and even fearing It now. With no regard for the fear that flashed across his features or the pleading little noise that escaped him—Instead, he Interrupted the noise by activating the little box again, and another series of volts flooded through Jughead. The squeal slipped through the gag once more as he convulsed briefly, though this time It was a much shorter sensation—which was then replicated when Tall Boy pulled the prongs away by the little wire connected to them, and let It dangle gingerly against the curve of Jughead’s neck before he harnessed It to press It straight to the little pressure point between Jughead’s neck and shoulder. The convulsions worsened from there. There were tears welling at the corners of Jughead’s eyes though Tall Boy seemed nonplussed by his pain. Soon Tall Boy deactivated the electricity for just long enough to move the prongs onto Jughead’s back. Not looking up to see the panic In Jughead’s eyes, while also Ignoring the way his muffled noises turned to a desperate whine of protest, before flicking on the voltage once more. If Jughead had been loud before, the noise he made against the gag was a pure scream as the raw electricity thrummed through his body. 

Jughead: Stop! Please stop!... 

His eyes shut tightly as tears slipped down his cheeks. Meanwhile The Serpents spilt Into groups and started searching every Inch of the town. Athens was a very small town, so It wasn’t going to take that long to look. After no one has found Jughead yet there was only one last place to check, the high school. Which FP, Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were looking In right now. Meanwhile somewhere In the school basement The Serpent’s back was a bloody, torn mess, Tall Boy wielded the electro whip with a brutal efficiency. It has been turned to the highest setting, and with each crack against the tattered skin of the young man's back It sends visible pulses of energy through him, stimulating his nerves and tormenting every cell with a complete overload of harsh feeling. His vocal cords ache with each tormented scream. Tall Boy moves around him and turns on the hose connected to the floor sink, soaking every Inch of Jughead with the Icy water, spraying his face for so long he's sure he'll die from lack of oxygen. The pressure moves to his chest and he fruitlessly gasps for air that he cannot receive; air that he needs so desperately that he can't think anymore and he needs It so much he's dying his chest Is throbbing his lungs are burning. The pressure diminishes and he swallows great lungfuls of oxygen, dizziness overtaking him. The water Is shut off, cold air even more so now that he's soaked through. It's agonizingly cold, freezing his limbs and cramping his muscles so painfully tears spring to his eyes. He lets them fall, his body aching and stinging. Jughead lets out a sob, his body trembling with shock and pain. His whole body aching with Inhuman suffering. Each breath Is excruciating, the cold of the room amplified by the water soaking his skin. He hangs from his arms, dripping wet, and sobbing, dizziness and nausea and unconsciousness rising to claim him; and he eventually falls Into a blessedly pain free darkness. Tall Boy walked away. But as soon as he tried to walk out of the room a knife flew at him and sliced his throat open; killing him Immediately. 

FP: Jughead… No!

The worried dad rushed to his strong boy, freeded him from the chains, and wrapped his arms around him, feeling for a heartbeat that was very faint. The boy felt cold to the touch. Was he too late?… Was he far too late?

FP: I’m sorry, son… I’m so sorry…

Slowly, he lifted his son In his arms and walked out of the room. His boy didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this at all. He was such a loving and brave kid. Only wanting to do anything to protect the people he loved. FP always tried to protect Jughead. But FP’s boy…. Always tried to protect him right back. FP needed to get his boy to the hospital, and fast! His boy, his son, his baby. Tears filled everyone’s eyes as they saw the state of their best friend and king as his dad held him like he would shatter with just one wrong move.

Sweet Pea: We need to get him to the hospital now!

Archie: Not this one! I don’t trust this hell hole town! Hiram owns this town! I was almost given to Hiram because of these two girls! 

FP: We’re not that far from Toledo. We’ll take him there! 

Fangs: I’ll take him In my car FP! We need to make sure he stays off of his back!

FP: I’ll…. I’ll follow you In the truck with Archie

He slowly and reluctantly set Jughead gently In Sweet Pea’s arms. Serpents In their vehicles rushed to the Toledo hospital. Soon Jughead’s back was being taken care of before he was allowed to lay on It. Jughead was quickly being warmed up. The second degree burns on his chest were taken care of. Jughead breathed slowly as he laid In that bed; machines connected to him. Once FP was allowed In the room he never stopped clutching his boy’s left hand and the tears never stopped falling from his eyes. Tall Boy Is dead now and can never hurt his kid or The Serpents ever again. But It’s too late, Tall Boy got what he wanted, he hurt Jughead more then Imaginable! 

The Doctor: He should wake up soon. I gave him a light dose of anesthesia.

FP: When can he go home?

The Doctor: The day after tomorrow

She left; leaving FP alone with his Injured kid. Three hours later Jughead woke up slowly. He blinked at the bright lights above him, and winced when his head throbbed. Sitting up was a mistake, his head swimming and his head went from throbbing to pounding and he hissed, bringing a hand to his head. “Whoa there kiddo, lay back down. That’s It.” The familiar voice paired with the hand on his shoulder urging him to lay back had him relaxing. His dad’s face hovered In his vision a second later and he couldn’t help but smile slightly.

Jughead: Hey dad(Whispered weakly)

FP smiled relivly and wiped his tears 

FP: Hey baby boy. You scared us.

Jughead smiled at him before trying to sit up again, but his dad gently pushed him back and Instead used the settings on the bed to move It Into a semi sitting position. Huh, so he had one of those fancy beds then. Jughead slumped more against the bed, but accepted the glass of water his dad handed to him with a quiet “thanks”. While Jughead drank, FP called pressed the button that’d call the nurses. Jughead handed him the glass back and FP put It back on the table before looking back at his son.

FP: How are you feeling?

Jughead: Tired

“So.” FP began and Jughead shook his head, wincing again at the action. FP reached over, resting a hand on Jughead’s left knee.

Jughead: I know what you're gonna ask dad, and I would answer you If I actually could remember.

Jughead sadly looked at his dad, and FP sighed.

FP: The doctor said It would be a possibility. I’m sure you’ll remember soon enough though.

Jughead: Did they say anything else?

FP shook his head no. Jughead tried to say something else but a young nurse breezed In with a smile on her face. She greeted both father and son before giving Jughead’s Injured body a good look.

The Nurse: Okay Jughead, What's your pain level like? With one being no pain and ten being excruciating pain.

Jughead was quiet for a second before he held up five fingers and the nurse sighed sympathetically. 

The Nurse: Oh you poor boy

She busied herself with Jughead’s IV for a minute before turning back to the boy on the bed. 

The Nurse: Hopefully that'll help you feel better. Dr. West will be In to change the bandages on your back In about an hour, and don't hesitate to press the call button If you start feeling Ill or In more pain or anything, okay?

Jughead nodded slightly and she walked out. FP ran his fingers through his boy’s hair and knew the morphine was likely making him feel tired.

FP: You go back to sleep Jughead, either myself or Sweet Pea will be here when you wake up. 

Jughead relaxed fully, closing his eyes. “..... ‘kay…” he mumbled and was out like a light. Meanwhile In the waiting room Archie sighed before speaking to Sweet Pea.

Archie: Sweet Pea, I don’t want to keep running from Hiram Lodge. But I also don’t want to end up like Jughead. If It wasn’t for me seeing what that girl at that farm was going to do I would have ended up just like Jughead.

Sweet Pea: Archie, you should call your dad. Put his worries at ease and let him know that you’re okay and what’s going on with Jughead. And by “Put his worries at ease” I also mean go back home. You can’t go back home then take off again. You can’t do that to your dad. I’ll talk to The Serpent teens, you and your dad will have Serpent protection In case Hiram tries anything.

Archie squeezed Sweet Pea’s right shoulder

Archie: Thanks Sweet Pea

He walked away and called his dad

Archie: Dad! I’m okay dad, I’m unharmed. Jughead was tortured really bad. But we brought him to a hospital In Toledo Ohio and he’s going to be okay.

Fred: Good. Good son. Now, please tell me you’re coming back home?!

Archie: I am dad. Don’t worry dad, I am. And we’re going to have Serpent protection from Hiram from now on!

Fred: Sounds good, just come home soon son.

Archie: I will dad, I love you

Fred: I love you too

He hung up. At 5PM Jughead’s head felt like fluff, and the entire world span around him leaving him spinning and gasping. Luckily strong arms were there to catch him, lifting him back onto the bed. 

FP: Woah, woah. Easy there, boy

Jughead leant his left cheek against his dad’s warm chest as he waited for the room to stop spinning. As his head started to clear a little he managed to take In more of the hospital room. Sweet Pea was sitting In the chair on the other side of the bed. Fangs had been standing next to Sweet Pea. FP took the smile his boy gave him as a good excuse to join him In the bed.

FP: You remember why you’re here?

Jughead: Tall Boy

FP: How are you feeling kiddo?

“Hurts.” Jughead muttered with a grimaced. Every single part of him was screaming In pain. Hearing Jughead groan of pain, FP pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and Sweet Pea rubbed a soothing pattern Into Jughead’s right thigh.

FP: Let’s get you some food son. You need to eat.

Fangs: I’ll go get It for him FP

He walked out. Jughead’s eyes filled with fear and worry.

Jughead: Dad, Archie-

FP: He’s safe son, he’s okay. He escaped that farm and called his dad. He got out of Athens.

Jughead: Where are we anyways If not Athens? 

FP: Toledo 

Jughead: Toledo?! Did you call Jellybean and mom?!

FP: Do you want me to? 

Jughead thought about It. Then he thought, he didn’t need to worry them with this. And they didn’t need to know about this G&G stuff or what was going on with Archie. Jughead shook his head no. His dad squeezed his left hand tightly.

FP: Good, I don’t want to worry them with any of this either Jug.

Fangs walked back In with a bowl of mac and cheese and set It on Jughead’s tray. 

FP: Eat kiddo, but take It slow

After his supper Jughead dozed back off. In the morning after Archie took a nice long hot shower he left the bathroom and walked Into the kitchen where his dad was making breakfast. Without hesitation Fred pulled his boy Into a tight hug.

Fred: It’s so good to have you back home son! I love you!

Archie buried his face Into his dad’s left shoulder as he dad ran his fingers through Archie’s hair.

Archie: It’s really good to be home dad! I love you too!

He sat down as his dad put food In front of him

Fred: You said we have Serpent protection from Hiram Lodge right?

Archie: Yes, we do dad

Fred: The phone rang while you were In the shower. It was Veronica. She said her and her mom found him on the floor In his office at home last night, shot to death. You don’t think-

Archie blinked hard, before booking It up to his room and grabbing his cell phone. He called Sweet Pea Immediately. 

Sweet Pea: Hey Red

Archie: When you said my dad and I have yours and The Serpents protection, does that mean killing him?!

Sweet Pea: Whoa whoa, slow down Red! What happened?!

Archie: Hiram was shot to death this morning 

Sweet Pea blinked hard

Sweet Pea: It wasn’t me Red! I swear! But I will ask around to see If It was a Serpent. And If It was, I’ll find out why they took It that far.

Archie: Thank you

He hung up. Sweet Pea walked Into Jughead’s hospital room to see The Jones men eating breakfast. Sweet Pea sat on the other side of the bed before speaking.

Sweet Pea: I have some news for you two. Of course I told Archie he and his dad have Serpent protection while we were In the lobby last night. Now I just got a phone call from Archie saying Hiram Lodge was shot to death. He thinks It might have been one of The Serpents trying to protect him and his dad. Red wants me to find out who.

FP: After what he also did to my boy last year, I liked to find out who too, so I can thank the crap out of them!! Let us know when you find out.

Sweet Pea nodded yes before leaving. He went straight to the trailer park. Once Sweet Pea was able to call a Serpent meeting and get everyone’s attention he spoke. As The Right Hand, he was In charge when Jughead and FP couldn’t be.

Sweet Pea: I just got news from Archie that someone killed Hiram Lodge last night. When I told our Red he and his dad had Serpent protection that’s not really what I meant. He and I want to know, was It any of you? Was It a Serpent?

Suddenly a seventeen year old blond girl stepped up; blushing hard with embarrassment. The Serpents knew this girl as Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily: It was me Sweet Pea

Sweet Pea: Okay, why? Other than protecting Archie and his dad?

The embarrassment on her face grew bigger

Tiger Lily: I…. I like him…. A lot. I have ever since Archie Andrews joined The Serpents! I didn’t want to risk Hiram getting his hands on Archie and succeed In killing him!! I didn’t want Archie to lose his dad!! 

Hard silence filled the trailer park before Sweet Pea spoke again, sighing. 

Sweet Pea: I’m not mad Tiger Lily. You did Red and his dad a favor! You did our king and his dad a favor! I wouldn’t have taken It to that much extreme, but still, thank you. I am going to have to tell the four of them the reasons you did It.

He laughed lightly as she grew more embarrassed. Sweet Pea headed back to the hospital and walked back Into Jughead’s room.

FP: That was fast

Sweet Pea: And It’s actually quit cute! It’s a girl In our gang who has fallen majorly hard for Red since he joined The Serpents. She thought she was doing Archie and his dad a favor. She thought she was protecting them.

Jughead laughed

Jughead: Who was It?

Sweet Pea: Tiger Lily

Jughead couldn’t help but smile a little. He liked Veronica as a friend sure, but he and The Serpents knew Archie’s life would be better If he wasn’t Involved with The Lodge’s at all! Archie would be better off with a Serpent girl! A beautiful blond Serpent like Jughead’s Serpent Queen! 

Jughead: Oh, Archie’s going to love this!(Laughed)

Sweet Pea laughed 

Sweet Pea: Yeah, I think I’ll go tell him In person

He left and went straight to The Andrews house; knocking on the door. Soon Fred opened the door.

Fred: Sweet Pea, how are you?

Sweet Pea: I been better Mr. Andrews. Can I come In and talk to Archie?

Fred: Sure, he’s upstairs In his room

Sweet Pea walked up the stairs and walked Into Archie’s room to see Archie playing his guitar. Archie stopped the minute he saw Sweet Pea.

Archie: Hey Sweet Pea

Sweet Pea: Hey

He took a seat on the bed next to Archie

Sweet Pea: It was a Serpent. A Serpent girl named Tiger Lily. When I asked her why, she said she has been madly In love with you since you joined The Serpents. She’s majorly Into you Red, and she was trying to protect you. 

Archie: Well, I would definitely love to get to her know her and thank her. Is she cute?

Sweet Pea laughed

Sweet Pea: Very! But what about Veronica?

Archie: She thinks I did It. She said she thinks I did It before I returned home after the hospital. She broke up with me and we’re not talking right now. But still, even If she ever realizes the truth It’s over between us.

Sweet Pea: Well, maybe this Serpent girl Is a new beginning after returning home from Athens. 

Archie: Maybe. After Jughead Is released from the hospital I’ll look for her at the trailer park when I go visit Jughead. Tell Tiger Lily I am very thankful and I very much look forward to meeting her and getting to know her.

Sweet Pea: Will do Red. I’ll let you get back to your music.

He left. The next day as soon as he got a text from FP saying they were home from the hospital Archie hopped In his dad’s truck and went straight to the trailer park. As soon as he arrived at the Jones trailer he knocked on the door. FP opened the door.

FP: Archie, come on In

Archie walked In to see Jughead wrapped In a blanket; relaxing as he watched TV.

Jughead: Archie, I’m so glad you’re safe man!! 

Archie: ME?! I’m glad you’re safe!! God, I was freaking out! I had no Idea where you went! I should have stuck with our plan, If I did this would have never happened to you!! It’s my fault you were terribly hurt and tortured and I’m SO SORRY man!! SO SORRY!! I’m-

He was cut off as Jughead jumped on him with a hug

FP: Calm down Archie. I agree It was stupid for BOTH of you to separate In the first place. But you got out of that farm before Hiram could grab you and we rescued Jughead with your help! Both Hiram and Tall Boy are dead now. You two are safe and will be okay. Just do both yourself and me a favor, never leave your dad like that again now! You don’t have to with Hiram dead. Even If someone comes after you two you both still have Serpent protection.

Archie: I won’t leave again Mr. Jones. I swear.

Jughead: Well, there’s one Serpent In particular that needs thanking for taking Hiram out of your life. Go Introduce yourself bro!

Archie laughed

Archie: Okay

He walked out of the trailer. As soon as Archie shut the door Sweet Pea walked over with a blond girl.

Sweet Pea: Archie, this Is Tiger Lily

Archie: Nice to meet you. Thank you for what you did for me and my dad.

Tiger Lily: It’s no problem Archie

Two weeks later Archie and Tiger Lily were dating.


End file.
